Une Histoire incroyable
by flashers
Summary: Il s'agit de l'histoire d'un garcon qui ce reveille dans la peau d'un pokemon C'est moi D qui avec ses nouveau amie partent a l'aventure pour decouvrire ce qu'il lui et arriver et aider des pokemon en detresse. Histoire tire de Pokemon DM3 Review svp.


Chapitre 1 : A l'aube d'une aventure

Tout commenca par l'obscurite. Il fesait un noir d'encre et un silence pesant, un silence presque parfait si ses bourdonnements ne me tuer pas l'esprit. Je me regarda mais je ne vis rien, rien que le noir. Je me mis a tournais ma tete avec espoir et je vis une lueur blanche au loin. Je me mis a courir instictivement meme si j'etais dans le vide et avanca. J'avais l'impression de stagne en l'air tout en avancant vers cette lumiere. Des que j'en fus proche je tendis ma main vers cette objet lumineux. Je sentis un pouvoir etrange emanait de cette objet. Puis je le reconnue: c'etait le joyau de vie !

D'un coup une force surhumaine m'aspira dans l'objet, ma vie d'effila sous mes yeux et se resume toujours par deux images maitresse: Moi en trrain de jouais a la DS et moi en train de regardais les nuage sur mon balcon. Et soudain, sa ne dura que une seconde, j'eu une vision homniciente de tout ce qui ce passait. Je chutait et me sentit atterir brutallement sur le dos.

Sous le choc je me relevit brusquement mais je dut m'assir car tout mon corps me fesait mal. Je regardas la salle ou je me trouvais, elle etait en demi-sphere et completement vide. J'avais dut faire du bruit car une personne rentra dans la piece. C'etait un Tiplouf. Pendant un instant je me demandais ce qui etait le plus rond: mes yeux ou sa tete.

Tu te reveille enfin. Dis le Tiplouf en s'approchant de moi

Oui, oui je.. mais attend tu parle ! Dis je en ecartillant des yeux.

Bien sur que je parle t'a deja vu un pokemon qui c'est pas parler.

Eeuh et bien... Sous son regard interrogateur je repondis: Non, non t'inquiete j'ai du recevoir un coup sur la tete.

Ouais surement. Dit-il en me mettant un compresse humide sur le front. Tout de meme tu est bizzare pour un Salameche.

Un quoi !?

Je me regarda et je vis que j'avais un corps orange et de petites pattes. Je me pris la tete dans les mains et je me griffa. Zut j'avais des griffes aussi. D'un seul coup je regrette le pire, je me mis a tourner sur moi meme pour voir dans mon dos, Tiplouf me voyant dans tout ses etats voulut me rassure mais il le fit de la mauvaise maniere

T'inquiete pas, tu as toujour ta queue.

Alors je suis vraiment un Salameche.

A mon avis oui et je crois que tu t'es recu un tres gros coup sur ta tete. Dis en buvant un verre d'eau.

Mais c'est horrible et a la fois tres cool, mais c'est surtout horrible je suis un humain !!

Sous le choc il cracha l'eau qu'il buvait sur moi, je sentit un frisson de degout au contact du liquide, c'etait forcement a cause de mon type feu.

Tu est un humain ? Non tu dois me faire marcher.

Tu dois me croire. Dis je d'un ton sec. J'ai l'air de mentir.

Non non mais c'est tellement ...

... Bizarre.

Je me laissa tomber sur le paillasson qui me servait de lit et je me sentit tout a coup bien. C'etait comme si mon corps flamboyer de l'interieur. Mais je me recu un liquide froid sur la tete et vis que tiplouf avais un seau a la main

Regarde ou tu met ta queue tu mettait feu au lit la. Dit-il

Sa va pas la tete tu aurai pu eteindre ma flamme et me tuer.

Mais alors je t'herberge et tu met feu a ma maison c'est ce demander l'age mental.

Alors si c'est ca je me -

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrases qu'une violente secousse fit trembler la maison et nous fit tomber par terre. Une fois finis je me relevas et aida Tiplouf a se mettre sur pied.

Qu'est que c'etait que ca. Demandais-je a Tiplouf

Une secousse habituel mais plus forte que d'habitude.

Habituel ?

C'est derniers temps la stabilite de notre monde aurait etait pertuber un du coup il y a des secousses, des inondations, et des tempetes. Bref tout un joli programme.

Qu'elle chance que j'ai. Je change de corps, j'atterit dans un monde inconnue qui est en crise.

Je m'arreta de me plaindre car un cris percant vint a nos oreilles

Ca venait du ravin, apres le Petit Bois. S'exclama Tiplouf.

Que se passe t'il.

Que veut tu que j'en sache suis moi

Il se precipita a travers la maison et je le suivi a la trace, j'avais bien fait cette maison est immense. Nous arrivont dehors et j'en eu le souffle coupe, son jardin etait aussi grand que 4 terrain de tennis reunis, qui etait divise en 4 par deux allees avec au centre une fontaine qui ressemblais plus a une piscine. Je n'avais pas le temps d'amirer ce splendide panorama que Tiplouf franchissait deja son portail d'argent. On traversa un chemier battu qui d'eboucha sur une place d'un petit village, il se mit a courir vers le sud la ou un nue de Cornebre allait a une direction oppose a la notre. Sur le chemin on croisa un Bekipan qui nous arreta.

Ou allez vous comme ca. Demanda t'il. C'est tres dangereux par la.

Ah bon pourquoi? Demandais je.

Le soleil n'est pas encore leve et les pokemon sont agite et agressif mais surtout a cause des radations et peuvent rendrent sterile.

Hum... La deuxieme raison laisse a reflection. Dis je.

Peuh, C'est du pipot tout ces trucs. Dis mon ami en courant dans le chemin.

Nous continuames le chemin lorsque qu'un autre appele a l'aide se fit retentir. Nous arrivames au bord du ravin et on vit un Chenetis au fond du gouffre.

Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda Tiplouf.

Non il y a Abraham Lincon a ton avis bien sur qu'il y a quelqu'un. Repondis-je.

C'etait pour avoir une reponse cretin.

Vous etes venu me chercher ? Demanda le petit Chenitis.

Oui mais est que tu peux bouger.

Non, il y a un rocher sur moi.

Bouge pas on arrive. Dis Tiplouf

Ou voulez vous que j'aille?

La il marque un point. M'exclamais je.

Tu peux pas la fermer un peu il faudrait mieux reflechir a comment descendre.

C'est simple sois on saute sois on fait un contour.

On se mit a descendre en longeant le ravin. Pendant le trajet nous entrime une discussion avec beaucoup plus de facilite, vous savez les discussion entre inconnue c'est comme un moteur de diesel, il suffit de faire un peu chauffe le moteur et sa roule comme sur des roulettes. Des que nous arrivions en bas Tiplouf me dit:

Fais attention des pokemon pourrait nous attaquer, reste sur tes gardes. Me dit-il.

Pourquoi certain pokemon agissent de cette maniere?

Il y a beaucoup de volcan dans la regions et provoque des secousses plus ou moins forte ce qui provoque chez certain pokemon des comportements violent et etranges c'est pour ca que l'on a mobilise des equipes d'explorations pour aider les pokemon en detresse.

Des equipes d'explorations?

Oui, ce sont des equipes ou on fait plein de trucs super, on decouvre des tresors perdus, on se bat contre des pokemon hyper mechant et enfin on aide des pokemon en detresse. J'ai toujours reve de devenir un explorateur. T'es bien le premier pokemon que je connais qui est jamai entendu parler de tout ca.

Mais puisque je te dit que je suis un humain ! Hurlais-je.

En hurlant, de petite flammes sortir de ma bouche et s'eteingnir dans le ciel.

Bravo Salameche tres belle attaque flameche. Dit Tiplouf en en donnant un coup de poing dans sa paume. Mais oui, dis ca te dirai de faire partie de mon equipe d'exploration.

Desole mais j'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi, quelque chose de bizarre vient de m'arriver et je veux decouvrir pourquoi.

mais comment tu vas faire ?

Heu... Et bien sa je sais pas. Repondis-je.

Ecoute je sais que ce qui t'es arriver et troublant mais je croit savoir comment t'aider.

Ah bon com -

On etait toujours en train de marcher et je me heurtis a quelque chose puis tombis a la reverse. La chose en question etait perche a une branche que mon ami se mangea a pleine dent et tombis sur ce qui ressembler a un chien. Une fois lever je pus les distinguer facilement: C'etait un Etourmi et un Zigzaton.

Ils avaient l'air de mauvaise humeur du faite que je les ai reveille et regarde Tiplouf et moi d'un oiel noir.

Je suis desole. Dis-je. Moi aussi je serais de mauvaise humeur si on me reveille aussi brutalement et aussi pas content du TOUT ...

Le Zigzaton me chargea dessus avec une attaque Charge que je me pris de plein fouet. Je fis un vol plane et glissa sur cinq metre, je relevis la tete et roula sur le cote juste a temps pour eviter l'attaque plaquage de Zigzaton. Je me retourna et vis Tiplouf qui tenter d'avoir un Etourmi tres rapide avec son attaque Ecume mais c'etait en vain. Zigzaton me fit une attaque charge et me traina contre la paroi du ravin, il ouvrit sa bouche pour m'achever avec morcure mais je lui envoya mes griffes sur sa tete et le fis reculais. J'enchaina avec deux attaques Griffe qui le toucha de plein fouet. Mon ami Tiplouf qui venais de remportais une bataille de Pic Pic envoya l'Etourmi valser et nos deux enemis s'entrechoquerent. Ils se releverent, Zigzaton chargea avec une attaque charge. Tiplouf et moi lui envoyerent une combinaison Ecume-Flameche qui projeta Zigzaton contre le mur rocheux et prenant l'Etourmi au passage. L'endroit ou ils atterirent laissa un leger cratere a leur efigie.

Ouais ! On les a eu. M'ecriais-je,

Oui on forme un beau duo Salameche.

Tu l'as dis. Eh mais couvert d'ecorchure.

Cet Etourmi ne m'a pas rater avec ses attaque Pic Pic. Toi tu saigne du bras, il t'as mordu?

Oui mais c'est pas grave. On reprend les recherches.

Apres notre premiere victoire, nous nous remime en marche a travers le fosse qui devenais de plus en plus sombre et etroit, Tiplouf me fit marcher devant car ma flamme eclairer le passage. On fut arreter par un cris qui venait de la droite. On se tourna mais on ne vis que des rochers.

Cheniti ! Tu est la? Demandais-je.

Je suis derriere un rochers, sauvais moi!

Daccord, Salameche utilise ton attaque Flameche pour rechauffele roc.

Ok.

J'envoya deux attaque flameche jusqu'a que la pierre devienne rouge et Tiplouf lanca Ecume. La pierre se fissura et on la brisa avec un Pic Pic-Griffe Acier. On vis que Chenitis avais perdu conaissance, Tiplouf l'inspecta un fit une grimace.

Son poul est faible, il a respirer trop de poussiere et commence a s'axphixie le temps que l'on remonte il sera deja ...

Vous pouvais aussi escalader, vous gagnerais du temps. Dit une voix en haut de la falaise.

On releva la tete et on vit une Germignon en haut du ravin.

Vous avais besoin d'aide. Demanda t-elle.

Oui dis comment monter sans tomber. Dis-je.

Idiot, tais toi. Dis tiplouf en me donnant un coup sur la tete. Oui peut tu faire quelque chose.

Oui. Fouet liane ! - Des lianes des lianes descendirent jusqu'a nous - Accrochez vous !

OK!

On attrapa les deux lianes qui se presenter devant nous et Germignon nous hissa jusqu'en haut du ravin.

Tu as toujours le talent pour te mettre dans le petrin Tiplouf. Souffla Germignon.

Tu la connais Tiplouf.

Malheuresement oui.

Qu'est tu dis ? - Germignon regarda Tiplouf avec une tete digne d'un zombie de " _Thriller _"-.

Non non rien rien. C'est une locatrice chez moi, c'est elle qui t'a ramener.

Ah bon merci beaucoup c'est vraiment gentil. Dis je en souriant.

Oooh il n'y a pas quoi en faire un plat. Dit Germignon en rosisant apparament flatte. Mais bon mettais ce Chenetis sur mon dos on va chez le maitre de la guilde Grodoudou, la Heliatronc qui y travaille est une excellente soigneuse.

Excellente idee, on y va a fond. Dit Tiplouf.

On se mit a courir le plus vite que possible en suivant le rythme de Tiplouf. Germignon avait pose sa feuille sur Cheniti pour l'empecher de tomber. On traversit le petit bois sans faire aucune rencontre et on arriva sur la place du village. Tiplouf parti vers le nord et monta les marches d'une sorte de pyramide 4 a 4, nous sur ses talons. Des que eu pose le premier pied par terre un taupikeur sortie du sol devant la tente Grodoudou et cria:

Alerte intrue, alerte intrue !

La ferme. Dit Germignon en l'assomant avec Fouet liane rouler en boule. On a pas le temps de jouer avec toi.

( Un peu plus bas a l'interieur de la pyramide )

Un Ramboum se fit reveille par l'alarte de Taupiqeur. Il se leva et hurla en utilisant ses oreilles en haut-parleur:

Il y a des intrues !

Genial, il y a des intrues. Dit une Heliatronc avec une voix chantante.

On va les attraper et les emmener devant le maitre de la guilde. S'exclama un Pijako.

Oui, devant le maitre de la guilde. Repeta un keunotor.

Il faut les retrouver. Rajouta un Ecrapince.

( Au res de chausse )

Le sol c'etait mis a trembler a cause du Hurlement de Ramboum, Germignon qui se tener a cote de l'echelle a millieu de la tente d'entre tomba dans l'etage du dessous et attrapis Tiplouf qui s'accrocha a moi, resultat des courses nous tomberent tous a premier sous-sol. On entendis des bruit de pas a l'angle du couloir. On vis une bande de 5 pokemon ferme les issue est nous acculer contre le mur.

Voila les intrues attrapons les ! S'exclama l'Ecrapince.

Dis Tiplouf je ne m'attendais pas du tout a ce genre d'acceuil. Dis-je a mon ami qui frotta la tete.

Amenons les devant le maitre ! Ordonna Pijako.

Nous noulions justement alles le voir. Dis Tiplouf.

Vous vous etes introduit ici sans permission, vous donnerez vos explication au maitre des lieux. Dit Pijako.

( Quelques minutes plutard, tout au fond de la pyramides )

Vous avez trouve des intrues. Demanda Grodoudou. J'espere qu'il on de bonne raison il 5 je devrais encore etre en train de dormir.

Oui venere maitre de la guilde, les v-

Ecoute maitre de la guilde. Dit Germignon. Il s'agit du question de minute pour ce pokemon. - Elle leva sa feuille, devoilant le Chenetis malade – Nous pensions que vous pourez faire quelques choses pour aider Chenetis.

Effectivement il s'agit d'une urgence. Heliatronc! Inspecte Chenetis et soigne le.

D'accord.

Germignon posa Chenetis par terre afin que Heliatronc puisse poser son diagnostic. Heliatronc approcha sa tete du corps de Chenetis et pris son poul. Tous le monde a pars Grodoudou qui etait rester sur son trone. Heliatronc ce leva et dis a tout le monde de reculer car le patient avais besoins d'air. Elle leva son pied elle l'abattis sur le torse de Chenetis qui cracha d'un coup un nuage de poussiere et s'evanouit. Tiplouf protesta un peu mais se tus sous le regard de l'Heliatronc. Heliatronc pris le Chenetis dans ses bras et lanca une attaque Aromatherapie, l'energie verte recouvrit le corp de Chenetis qui repris des couleurs.

Dites moi, y a t-il d'autre raison de votre venue ici ? Demanda le Grodoudou.

Oui, il est arriver une chose mysterieuse a mon ami Salameche. Dit Tiplouf.

C'est ca que tu avais trouver comme solution a mon probleme, je doute de son efficacite. Chuchotais je a Tiplouf

Mais c'est quand meme le maitre de la guilde. Me mumura Tiplouf.

Silence, vous deux! Salameche, raconte moi tout ce qui c'est passer.

D'accord.

Apres lui avoir raconte tout ce qui c'etait passe de cauchemare noir a notre arrive ici, Grodoudou m'annonca que en effet, la stranformation d'un humain en pokemon etait un phenomene etrange mais qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour m'aider.

Maitre de la guilde je vous en supplie dite moi que dois je faire pour au moins avoir une chance de decouvrire ce qui m'ais arrive. Rien que dit penser me rend FOU....

Je m'arreta en regardant Grodoudou qui ronfler les yeux ouvert. Pijako se posa sur le haut du trone et regarda Grodoudou.

le maitre de la guilde dort. Annonca t-il.

Tout le monde tomba a la renverse.

Il dort les yeux ouvert. M'etonnais-je.

Cela prouve que Grodoudou est un maitre de guilde super puissant. Dit Tiplouf avec des etoiles dans les yeux.

Moi et Garmignon lui lancont un regard bizzare. Pijako ce dressa devant moi et me dit:

Puisque le maitre de la guilde dort, je vais te dire ce qu'il t'aurait dit maintenant. Des choses etranges arrivent tout les jours ici, le mystere nous guette de partout. C'est pour ca que les equipe d'exploration ce sont mis en place. La balance Espace-Temps a ete brise du coup, le temps des distorsion spatio-temporel se sont cree et pertube l'equilibre des trois Monde est renverse.

Les trois Monde ? Dit-je.

Oui. Dit Ecrapince. Il existe au depart deux mondes dans notre dimension: celui des humains et celui des pokemons. Une creature magique trouvant qu'un lien pouvais etre cree par cette rencontre, crea troisieme Monde intermediaire ou les pokemons et les humain vivait en harmonie. Le sentiment Amitie est nee.

Je vois mais quelle sont ces distorsions ? Demandais-je.

Le temps ne s'ecoule plus normalement, les jours se sont raccoucie. Repondis Tiplouf. Des pokemon venu du monde intermediaire apparaisse dans le notre, c'est pour cette raison que certain Pokemon comme moi herberge ces pokemons la. C'est la premiere fois qu'un humain debarque ici et se transforme en pokemon.

Moi par exemple je me souviens que je viens de la region Hoenn. Dit Germignon.

Un declic se fit dans ma tete.

S'allait, je me souvien d'ou je viens. M'exclamais-je.

Ah bon d'ou ca !? Demanderent Tiplouf et Germignon.

De la ville d'Alamos, vers la frontiere des regions Sinnoh et Fiore.

Je me souviens, Etouraptor venant de la bas etait arriver dans notre foret parce que la ville avait etait prit dans une enorme distorsion genere par Palkia lors de son combat contre Dialga. Dit Germignon.

Vous penser que tout cela aurait rapport avec mon arrive ici et ma transformation. Demandais je a Pijako.

Ben p'tet que si et p'tet que non, c'est un mystere a decouvrire.

Oooh j'ai l'impression d'etre revenu a la case depart.

Il faut trouver un nom pour votre equipe d'exploration. Dit Grodoudou qui etait soudainement sortis de son sommeil. ( Completement paumer le gars faut vraiment qu'il dorme plus, et c'est ce qu'il va faire dans le prochain chapitre. )

Un nom ? Dirent Germignon et Tiplouf.

Oui, comme par exemple l'equipe A.D.T ( equipe de rang or tres connue ) et appele comme cela car elle est compose de Alakazam- Dracofeu et Tyranocif. Dit Grodoudou.

Et pourquoi pas l'equipe Pokepotes. Proposa Germignon.

Hein ? Dis-je.

Oui j'y ai penser car comme tresor, je trouve que l'amitie et le plus precieux de tous.

C'est une tres bonne idee. Dit Tiplouf.

Mais ... Commencais-je.

Salameche. Dit Grodoudou. Ne t'en fais pas, je pense que devenir explorateur est pour toi la meuilleur chose a faire pour decouvrir ce qui t'es arrivais, et puis je suis sur que l'aventure avec tes amis ne te feras que du bien.

Je regardis Grodoudou avec etonnement, a cette instant j'eprouvis une grande admiration pour cette grande boule rose qui etait le maitre de cette Guilde. Je fermit les yeux et souris.

Vous avez probablement raison ... Dit- je du voix pose. ... Maitre de la guilde...

Je l'espere bien, jeune explorateur. Car vous etes officielement l'equipe d'exploration pokepote. Et c'est avec grande joie que je vous remet cet Kit d'exploration.

Il donna a Keunotor un petit sac muni d'une pelle et d'une Carte. Keunotor nous le remit en nous felicitant.

Ainsi que vos badges officiel d'explorateur.

Il nous envoya trois badge blanc aile avec un cercle de couleur rose. Nous les attrapime au vol en les observant curieusement.

Le cercle rose indique votre rang en tant qu'explorateut, vous serez grader selon les reussites de vos missions alors faite de votre mieux! Termina t-il.

Oui maitre de la guilde ! Dimes Germignon, Tiplouf et moi.

Ne vous en faite pas pour Chenetis, des qu'il seras sur pied nous le rameneront a sa mere. Dis Heliatronc

Merci. Dit Tiplouf.

Maintenant je vais vous dire quelque chose que je voulais dire depuis le debut. Commenca Grodoudou. SORTEZ TOUS D'ICI ET LAISSER MOI DORMIR !!

Il fit une attaque Hurlement qui envoya tout le monde ( a part Heliatronc, Chenetis et Pijako) traverser le mur et atterir sur la place pokemon. L'equipe dit au revoir au trois employer de Grodoudou et allerent en direction de la maison de Tiplouf. A l'horizon le ciel rosiser et le soleil commencer sa monter. Pour Tiplouf, Germignon et moi, c'etait le debut d'une nouvelle aventure.


End file.
